bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yata Garasu
Yata Garasu (八咫烏, Yata Garasu; literally meaning "Eight Span Crow"), known to those closest to him as Yati (ヤッティー, Yati), is a male Tengu, turned Ikari through events of his past. He is the reigning Beast King of the Yǔshān territory within the Yuanren, known throughout many other territories as one of the most powerful warlords ever to be produced by the Tengu race while being revered within his own borders for his kindness and generosity. Under his rule, the Yǔshān has enjoyed centuries of peace and prosperity, being practically untouched by the goings on of other territories around them. Appearance Yati, while taking on a humanoid appearance, is not as imposing as his station would imply, being light in weight and standing on the lower side of average height at 5'5". His body is slender, often described as "willowy" or "slight" by others, though it belies the strength that lies within. Though not apparent, hardened muscle lay beneath the surface of his flesh, accounting for his strength. His posture is straight and regal, all his movements as graceful as a bird in flight. He carries an air of benevolence around him almost constantly in order to make it easier for his subjects and those he entertains more at ease around him. He is careful to keep his facial expressions, body language and tone serene and peaceful at all times, exhibiting expert control over his emotions so that they don't bubble over the surface though he finds it more difficult to keep his emotions out of his eyes. He has a way of looking at and talking to people as though they are the important thing in the room, giving them his utmost attention. This paired with his welcoming mien makes it so that he is a very easy person to talk to no matter the subject at hand. His skin is pale, much like the porcelain of an antique doll, and at a glance free of any blemishes. Upon closer inspection, his body is littered with silvery scars of varying size and severity, owed to his centuries of battle and warmongering. He also bears several tattoos, the dark black of the ink standing out in stark contrast to his skin, each piece of art depicting ravens or crows in mid-flight, doing battle with each other or another creature, or simply feathers caught on the wind. His face is delicate and feminine, with the androgynous nature of his body often having him confused with a member of the fairer sex. His features are often soften and serene, but bright smiles or mischievous smirks make frequent appearances, while looks of anger or frustration are rarely seen. His hair is a black as deep as tar, falling well past his waist when it is let down. He often keeps it tied up in an elaborate design that makes his hair appear as two feathered wings, with his bangs framing his face in a similar fashion. His eyes are naturally a unique shade of silver, though Yati has been known to use his skill in shapeshifting to manipulate the color of his eyes. As with many members of the Tengu aristocracy, Yati decorates his face with various paints and adornments. He colors his lips and eyes in a deep shade of red, with small black dots on his cheeks right below his eyes. His nails are sharp as a bird's talons, though he doesn't color or decorate them in any way. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Empyrean Treasures of the Tengu ( Enpairian Torejāzu obu za Tengū lit. Divine Gifts of Heaven's Guardians): Powers and Abilities Quotes Trivia *Yata's appearance is that of Kogarasumaru from the Touken Ranbu franchise.